


Galo tries to replace a key on his mechanical keyboard during covid-19

by slimecrime



Series: Very Correct Promare Fics [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gamers, Gaming, M/M, cherry MX blue switches, gaming chairs, gaming keyboards, gaming mice, mechanical switch keyboard, rgb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime
Summary: Galo Thymos can't have sex with his hot and gorgeous boyfriend who he loves until he fixes his mechanical gaming keyboard for gamers.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Very Correct Promare Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673482
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Galo tries to replace a key on his mechanical keyboard during covid-19

Galo slams his muscular fingers into the keys of his cherry MX blue RGB corsair mechanical keyboard, horrific slapping noises thundering from his fingertips with every sensual keystroke. He is talking to his very hot boyfriend on discord. His very hot boygriend's name is Lio Fotia, and the best part is sometimes Lio has sex with him. 

After forty minutes of absolutely slaughtering his keyboard with his incredibly strong fists, Galo THymos finishes typing his letter to his boyfriend and sexy husband, Lio Fotia. 

"I Love You." 

He pushes enter on his RGB glowing mechanical light up keyboard for gamers. The keyboard lights up a different color now than it did before because his hot boyfriend programmed it to change colors slowly over time. Galo watches it turn from blue to purple, absolutely in awe at the stupendous nature of reality, God, video games, and his sexual partner.

The discord chat window indicates that Lio Fotia is typing.

...

...

...

"I love you too. :3c"

Galo Thymos fucking knew it. He fcking knew it! He begins to type his reply. 

As his beautiful muscular himbo hands crash down onto the glowing cherry mx blue mechanical switches, though, his world shatters. Or more specifically, one of the keys shatters. The L key. His favorite key. The key that helps him type his favorite phrase "I Love You" to all of his friends and coworkers who bakes many many cupcakes for whenever possible. 

He loves his friends so much and now he can't even tell them with his machanical gamer keyboard.

Galo Thymos begins to openly sob, because he is extremely kind and in touch with his emotions. I love Galo Thymos and I would die for him.

But most importantly, he cannot tell his beautiful perfect and goergous husband who he's married to and platonically fist bumps every day that he loves him over discord chat. Galo is in incredible distress. 

He picks up the broken key and rockets up from his gamer chair, which launches at 1000 miles an hour into the wall behind him and obliterates the security deposit on his lease. He somberly stumbles out of his bedroom, careful not to hit his head on the doorframe again because he is so tall. 

He walks into the living room, where his gorgeous, puny, boyfriend Lio sits on the couch with his macbook air. He hangs his head sadly, and hands Lio the L.

Lio takes it from his hand, understanding everything because he is in love with him forever. 

"I am going to Best Buy," Galo says sadly.

"No you're not," says Lio Fotia. "It's covid 19 outside. it's our social responsibility to self isolate unless it is for necessities like food and deodorent in order to prevent the spread of the virus to more vulnerable individuals." 

"This is a necessity! How am I supposed to tell you I love you now?! How will we ever kiss again if I cannot tell you I love you over discord?" 

Galo falls to his knees. 

Lio shuts his macbook. 

"Galo, honey, Best Buy is closed due to covid-19. You can just order it off of their website or from newegg.com," Lio says very, very gently. 

His very smart and kind boyfriend (who seems to be constantly getting smaller) to whom he is engaged and betrothed and married and in a civil union with is completely right. He will have to order a new key off of the internet and wait for it to be delivered. 

"You can just tell me you love me out loud. We live together," Lio reminds him with gorgeous eyes and long eyelashes that are not fake. 

Galo's eyes snap open. He wipes the tears and snot off of his face. 

"Really?" Galo asks. 

"Yeah, buddy," Lio says, tearing up himself. 

"Oh my god."

Galo gets up from the floor and flies into Lio's outstretched arms with enough forced to kill a normal gorilla. Luckily, his tiny boyfriend is much, much, stronger than him and literally cannot be killed by man or God. They hug each other very tightly and cry. 

They cry for a really really long time. Lio kisses him on the mouth in a way that is both comforting and sexual.

"Do you wanna go have sex?" he says through his tears.

Galo nods, unable to find words through his happiness.

"Okay," Lio says, smiling and crying. "Okay."

Lio Fotia picks up his massive and perfect boyfriend who he is in love with and carries him bridal style. He kicks open the door to their bedroom with his stiletto healed cowboy boots.

The sex they have is very very good because they are in love and would never ever do anything to hurt each other and care so so much.

I love you all goodnight.


End file.
